sesshoumaru's mood
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: sesshoumaru is in a bad mood and is doing his homework in his bedroom he hears a knock on the door to his room he tells the person to come in when the person comes in he finds it's kagome and he is in a good mood when he sees her and he kisses her.


Header: Sesshoumaru's mood

Title: Sesshoumaru's mood

Author/artist: slayergirl21

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Higurashi

Fandom: Inuyasha

Theme: #12. in a good mood

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters either I don't make any money from them I only merely borrow them from time to time.

Summary: sesshoumaru is in a bad mood when sesshoumaru hears a knock on his door he tells whoever it is that its open and to come in when he smells and senses that its kagome that came into his room he wonders why she in his room while he is doing his homework when she tells him she needs to talk to him and to see if he had a minute oit two to take a break. When he takes a break from his homework kagome tells him of her feelings for him and he also wonders about his feelings for her ever since she has been going to the same high school as him and he wonders if its true of what she is saying to him when he reveals his feelings to her after he finds out what she is saying is true then they both kiss which turns passionate for the both of them after they reveal their feelings for each other and both of them thinking whats going to happen to them now since they both love each other for a long time and they finally confessed their feelings for each other when he suddenly feels he is in a good mood and has been in a good mood ever since he told her of his feelings for and she told him of her feeligns for him and they kissed and wonders whats going to happen are they a couple or not.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU

Author's notes: this story is merely fictional and has my own ideas of what happens when sesshoumaru and kagome get together and become a couple since they first met each other or after meeting each other and i'm making this a alternate universe fic where I hope when people read this that they will see if they like it or love it and enjoy it a lot too. Just as much as I loved writing it for people to read it like it love it and enjopy it too. Since I always love writing any pairing that's my faorite including this one which is my top pairing to write about for a story for everyone ot read when they check it out and see it and read it to see if they like it or not and even see if they love it too because I love caring about peoples opinions and what they'll think of my story which i'm going to say is feedback is appreciated and is good for me too!

Chapter1

Sesshoumaru was in his room working on his homework when he hears a knock on his door finding it annoying and interrupting him from his work he told the person to enter then turned back to his work.

When the person entered his room he smelled apples and cherry blossoms and he figured out who it was but he wanted to know why she was in his room.

He heard her sitting on his bed but he had questions that needed answers from her that he wanted to find out.

When he heard Kagome say to him "Sesshoumaru I have stuff to tell you that I need to let out and I would like you to hear it when you take a break from your work if that's ok".

When Sesshoumaru heard her say that to him he nodded and stopped for a minute to hear what she had to say to him that was sounding interesting for him to hear.

When she knew she got his attention she said to him "Sesshoumaru I have been wanting to tell you this since I first met you since we have been going to school together".

She said to him again "and the thing I have to tell you is that I have feelings for you that I wanted you to know since I frst fell in love with you and I have still fallen in love with thats what I wanted to let you know are you ok with my feelings for you".

He was shocked when he heard what she said to him he thought he will never hear those words come out of her mouth and he has been wanting to tell her about his feelings for her too.

He said to her "Kagome I have something to tell you too is that I have feelings for you ever since you moved here and went to school with me when you started on your first day and I have also fallen in love with you and have been and I think your the most beautiful and prettiest person I have ever met and loved in a long time".

She smiled at him and told him "thank you and i'm happy you told your feelings for me Sesshoumaru that really means a lot to me that you thought of me that way".

He told her when he saw her smile at him "Kagome there's something I have to show you to tell you my feelings for you in actions more then words".

Kagome told him "and what is that you have to show me sesshoumaru", he got up from his chair in front of his desk and went to her he said "this is what I have to show you".

And he leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips which she was shocked at it the ngrabbed him and pulled him down with her to show her feelings for him gy kissing him back to which the both of them showed their emotions in more then one kiss for the both of them.

To which when Sesshoumaru pulled away from her he found himself in a better good mood then the other mood he was having before she came into his room.

When she grabbed him again which shocked him and she planted a kiss on him to where they kept kissing for a long time until they took a breather and pulled apart from each other.

He told her "this is the best mood I have had then before you came into my room kagome and i'm happy your with me today in the afternoon in my room with me and we confessed our feelings for each other and I love you with all my heart kagome".

Kagome smiled at him again she told him "i'm happy and I love you to sesshoumaru and I always will and always will be".

He smiled at her again and then he kissed her and pulled her with him to where they kissed more thgen once enjoying each other's company for the rest of the day and into the night.


End file.
